deadlypremonitionfandomcom-20200214-history
Greenvale inhabitants (6)
'Greenvale inhabitants' The entire community of Greenvale gathers around 15:00 per York's request. After everyone is settled, George introduces Agent York to the group. York begins his talk by talking about Anna’s death and assuring them that the culprit will be brought to justice. He then asks the crowd to stay away from dark and dangerous places at night, and to stay inside when it is raining. As he begins speaking on the Raincoat Killer myth and its possible significance in the murders, a young woman interrupts and silently makes her way towards the second row. Emily tells York that her name is Carol MacLaine, a local bar owner and the sister of Thomas. York wraps up his speech by repeating his warning to stay indoors and to report anything suspicious. Before he can begin questioning the townsfolk, however, Harry Stewart is wheeled to the front of the auditorium. Through Michael, he tells them that Anna's death was a payment to their debt, although he doesn’t elaborate, and that everyone should be wary of the purple fog when it appears. York and George shake their heads in amusement before returning to the crowd. After the speech, George encourages York to get to know the townsfolk a little better. Before he can start, Thomas thanks the agent for his moving words. York remembers to ask if he has a back tattoo, which Thomas reluctantly shows him. However it is only a heart with ‘Love G’ on the inside, not the upside down peace sign York is looking for. He thanks Thomas and moves on to the others. Harry and Michael meet him at the bottom of the stairs. Michael, in his rhyme scheme, implies that the purple fog (which appears during the rain) brings a kind of evil with it and that the whole town is infected. In order to solve this case, York will need to find out why the town is “soiled” by this fog and remove its source. However, he can only do this at a certain time, as timing is the key to the investigation. When he figures out the timing, Michael tells York that he can visit Harry to talk about the case. George becomes fed up and demands that Harry speak up, but Michael ignores him and tells York to pay attention to the little things. These will help him figure out the proper timing. York leaves the auditorium and begins talking to the colorful townsfolk. He meets Brian the Insomniac, the pale, soft spoken graveyard keeper; Richard Dunn, the owner of the darts bar SWERY 65 who has lived in the town his whole life; his son Quint, who also works at the bar and was a good friend of Anna's; the General Lysander, the gruff owner of the junkyard who tells York that the Raincoat Killer myth is based on true events; Nick Cormack, the owner of and chef at the A&G Diner who says little; Olivia, his wife and waitress at the diner who tells York that Anna was always listless the days after it rained; Wesley, the local gunsmith with a love of trading cards; Keith Ingram, a rock ‘n’ roll lover who runs the Milk Barn; Lilly, his wife who works alongside Keith at the store and who tells York that Anna’s friend Becky shared a secret with her boys; Jack the Raging Bull, owner of the Heaven & Hell gas station who hates law enforcement and loves money; Gina the Rose, his wife who gives customers special car washes and makes York uncomfortable; and "Roaming" Sigourney, a crazy lady who always carries around a pot and complains about its temperature. York also speaks with Ushah and Fiona about the funeral, with Polly (who reveals that another guest is coming soon), and with Jim about the twins. He also corners Carol and speaks with her about Anna. Carol reveals that Anna was a “cute, adorable, loving airhead” and abruptly leaves, making York suspicious. The police dismiss the crowd after York has spoken to everyone, and Emily suggests that they all grab dinner together. Category:Gameplay Category:Episode 1